Episode 442 (2nd May 1989)
Plot Dot receives something in the post she wants to show Pauline, but with Pauline's mind fixed on the trial, she asks to see it in the evening. Ian's jeep requires a push start, making Simon late to work. When Frank asks him why he is late, Simon tells Frank about the broken down jeep. WPC Lyn Baxter tells the jury how Kathy appeared after the rape. Ian confronts Frank over the broken jeep. Frank says he will get it fixed and get him a hire car for the meantime. Pauline is questioned in the court over Kathy. However, her words are taken out of proportion by Willmott-Brown's barrister. Dot tries to show Mo what she has received in the post, but Mo is too busy waiting for Mr Rhodes, a member from the council who is investigating the state of the community centre. Willmott-Brown is called to the stand to give his version of events for the night of Kathy's rape. Cindy tries to make Simon jealous whilst working behind the bar with him. Willmott-Brown twists the events of the night of Kathy's rape, infuriating Pete. Shireen asks Paul if he is able to attend the community party being held. Paul is unsure whether to go or not, so Diane tries to persuade him. Cindy is embarrassed by Ian's hire car. Kathy's barrister tells the jury about how Willmott-Brown tried to pay Kathy into dropping the case against him. The jury are then asked to discuss Kathy's case and reach a verdict. Mo visits Dot at the launderette. Dot shows her what she received in the post: a Bible that Donna received when she was 13, and says that her adoptive parents have given it to her. She then cries. Kathy feels as though she should not have gone to the police and Willmott-Brown will get off freely. The jury reach a verdict. Willmott-Brown is found guilty of rape. Cast Regular cast *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Ricky - Sid Owen *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Judge - John Hart Dyke *Swale - Brian Gwaspari *Wickham - Roger Hume *Clerk - Simon Carter *Usher - Angela Wyndham Lewis *Jury Foreman - Wilfred Grove *W.P.C. Lyn Baxter - Eryl Maynard *Rhodes - Syd Williams Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Way *Walford Crown Court - Courtroom and waiting area Notes *Last appearance of James Willmott-Brown until 7th January 1992. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I should never've gone to the police in the first place.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,320,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes